Strive for Easiness: An Easy Epilogue
by Game2002
Summary: The epilogue for Strive for Easiness again.


This may look like the third installment to the Strive for Easiness saga, but it's more of an epilogue for wrapping things up, so I don't actually count this as the third installment.

 **SUPER SMASH BROS.**

 **X**

 **YUKKURI SHITEITTE NE  
**

 **TAKE IT EASY  
AN EASY EPILOGUE**

.

.

.

"They sent Odin to that world?" Reflet asked in shock upon hearing what Robin told her.

"That's how it is," said Robin, not looking glad with the news he shared with her. "They believe that his personality and way of doing things will be a big help in reeducating the people there into stop wanting to abuse yukkuris."

"Are they insane?! Sending Odin there is equivalent to sending in a mass murderer!" said Reflet. "That guy is a complete monster who won't hesitate to sacrifice the lives of one thousand people just to kill one criminal! I can already see tons of people dying there because they refuse to give up the thought of abusing yukkuris!"

"I don't approve of him being sent there either, but it can't be helped… He is one of the Pentaglorious's favorites after all. Even Big Brother likes him!" said Robin. "To them, he has the right kind of mind an enforcer of justice should have and is able to get jobs done without hesitations and faults."

"His sense of justice is plain sick!" said Reflet angrily. "I can't believe how they can think that someone like him is one of the greatest heroes in the world!"

"You should know by now that Big Brother and the Pentaglorious's idea of justice has lots of questionable things," Robin reminded her. "They have never really hesitated to take innocent lives just to accomplish tasks they believe will make the world a better and more peaceful place. Striking fear and using their authority to make people obey them has always been their way of doing things. To them, using Odin to strike fear into the hearts of the people from that world is the best way to get them to change."

"So it's basically using a monster to train monsters, right?" asked Reflet. "To the yukkuris, abusers are basically monsters. Anyway, sending in Odin to do things is going too far! It's basically sending an abuser into a yukkuri nest to murder them all! Even though those people treated yukkuris extremely terribly, they do not deserve to fall into his hands!"

"Not like we can do anything about it…" said Robin with a shrug. "I raised my voice in objection when they suggested this, but the Pentaglorious rules over the military, and my position isn't that high, so there was nothing I could do… All we can do is hope that those people are willing to cooperate so that they won't have to suffer and lose their lives to Odin…"

Reflet let out a sigh of frustration and then said, "I can't believe I'm actually feeling bad for the abusers, even after seeing all the inhumane things they did to yukkuris…"

* * *

In the original yukkuri world, a camp was set up for the soldiers from the Smashers' world to stay at. Several of them came over to oversee the reeducation, and while things were being prepared, several of them were doing research on the world. Many of them were horrified at the things they learned.

"They call this comedy…?" said a soldier in disbelief while watching a comedy program on a computer that involved yukkuris being killed in "comical" ways. Such methods involved inflating them with helium to make them float into the air like balloons and then popping them with a needle, touching them with a joy buzzer, juggling them and eventually throwing them into the wall to splatter them all over it, and more.

Laughter filled the room every time yukkuris were killed. Rather than screaming in terror and crying for help, the yukkuris were actually laughing as they got killed or see their comrades getting killed. Their laughter, however, was unnatural, as evident of tears running down their eyes while doing so. It was as if they were forced to laugh or had their minds traumatized to do this.

"I'm not sure if I want to eat this…" another soldier said while watching on his computer a cooking program that involved koyukkuris screaming in agony as they were being fried in oil. Their parents were shown caged and watching in tears at their children being cooked. When the cooking was done, the koyukkuris were, surprisingly enough, still alive, as they were still making sounds, albeit weak-sounding. The cook happily ate them while they were weakly crying for their parents for help, and the latter watched on in tears.

Some other soldiers were gathered in front of another computer, watching a soccer match where the ball was see-through and had a reimu inside it. The ball was soft, but not so soft that a kick would burst it, though soft enough that when it was kicked, the soccer players' feet would "sink" into it and hurt the reimu.

The match kept on going until the reimu was dead and its fillings was splattered all over the inside of the ball, and then a new ball with a live marisa inside it replaced it. The match continued after that. The soldiers were at a loss of words at what they were looking at.

"Dude! They have a company that specializes in breeding yukkuris that don't defecate!" said another soldier on his computer. The method involved punishing them every time they defecated, and when they started to keep themselves from defecating in fear of being punished, their rear ends would be sealed up so that they wouldn't be able to relieve themselves no matter what.

However, the chances of succeeding was incredibly low, so yukkuris die most of the time during the process of creation, either because their bodies couldn't handle not being able to defecate and explode as a result or they get killed by the workers of the company due to the latter being fed up with them not capable of being trained. Those that somehow became non-defecating yukkuris were then either sold as pets or made into parts of certain products like keychain, clocks, lava lamps, and more.

Other soldiers looking up computers found out several more horrifying things, such as 50 to 60% of pet owners killing their own pet yukkuris, either because the latter was disobedient or they didn't feel like keeping them anymore. Objects made out of live yukkuris were popular merchandises, as were products designed for abusing yukkuris. They also found out that movies where yukkuris were seen getting killed were actually real yukkuris getting killed for real.

"Man, they even have celebrities who specialize in abuse…" said another soldier while looking through the internet of another computer.

Indeed, there were many people who made their names through abusing yukkuris, and some of them had their own gimmicks that made them stood out and become popular. They often recorded videos of themselves torturing and killing yukkuris and then uploading them onto video hosting sites for all to see. Needless to say, such videos were incredibly popular and received many "positive" comments. These so-called celebrities also gave themselves special names.

Epic Farmer was a tall, muscular, and bearded man who was a farmer, but he found his hobby in the form yukkuri abuse after killing some that damaged his crops. One video showed a compilation of his abuse methods, which involved smashing them with a hoe, running them over with a tractor after burning their feet to keep them from moving, and impaling them onto the top of sharp poles and then cutting them in half along with it using a sickle.

Childless was an attractive-looking woman with a brown ponytail whose eight years old son passed away from sickness. She was so greatly affected by the loss of her son that when she one day saw some wild yukkuris happily playing with their children, she was filled with rage and believed that if her son was dead, then all yukkuris must have their children killed. Since then, she devoted herself to killing koyukkuris, and always in front of their horrified parents. She especially enjoyed killing babies the moment they were born.

She had a video that involved the parents being caged and watching in horror as she tortured their children by skinning them, removing and destroying their accessories, and crushing them with hammers. Another video showed her crushing unborn babies on the stalk of a reimu in the wild with her fingers. Yet another one showed her stabbing a koreimu that just came out from its mother reimu's womb with a sharp metal stick.

The Anon was a group of five men who all wore white bags over their heads to conceal their faces, but there were small air holes in front of the bags to allow them to see and breathe. They had a video that showed them abusing yukkuris by pulling off their hairs and accessories. They also brutally attacked them by punching and kicking them, stomping them to smithereens, and throwing them at hard objects. After killing all the yukkuris, they got together to strike a flashy pose.

The Role Model was a large, hulking man with messy hair and a demented-looking face that involved having his tongue stuck out almost all the time. He ran around on all fours, attacking any yukkuri he came across like a wild beast on a rampage. His name was given to him by his fans, as they loved his method of killing yukkuris and saw him as their role model.

Easy Revolver was a man in a cowboy getup who used guns to kill yukkuris. He had videos showing him shooting yukkuris out in the wild and ones he captured and held in place to death. He had great accuracy in his shooting and liked to show off by spinning his guns and tossing them into the air before firing them.

Pyronicus was, as his name implied, a pyromaniac who specialized in fire-related abuse. One video showed him approaching a yukkuri nest consisting of two koreimus and a komarisa with an innocent look on his face. He said nice things to them and then showed them a burning torch, to which some of the koyukkuris commented on how beautiful the fire looked. They were then burned to death when Pyronicus lowered the torch onto them, destroying the nest as well.

"Apparently, this guy is dead," another soldier who saw what that soldier was looking at told him. "They claim that the Smashers killed him."

"Really?" asked that soldier.

As the soldiers were doing research on the computers, they suddenly heard shouting coming from outside the tent. A soldier came inside, telling them that a large amount of people had gathered outside and were protesting. "Those people demand that we return the yukkuris to them! What do we do?"

Some of the soldiers went outside to see that there was indeed a large amount of people gathered in front of their camp, protesting nonstop about wanting yukkuris to be returned to their world. Fortunately for the soldiers, there was a line set up in front of the camp with some of them standing there with shields and batons to keep the people from trespassing.

"GIVE BACK THE YUKKURIS!"

"GIVE BACK WHAT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO US!"

"I WANT TO ABUSE YUKKURIS AGAIN!"

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

The soldiers were wondering what to do, and then they heard footsteps. They turned around to see a large black horse that was partially covered in gold armor, and sitting on top of it was a large person who might not even be human covered from head to toe in golden armor. He wore a helmet that had bull-like horns, and for some reason, his face could not be seen through the thin t-shaped visor at all, despite there being nothing covering it. One could only see darkness through the visor, but it wasn't like there was nothing inside. It was more like there was something completely black inside.

"General Odin!" one of the soldiers said while trembling nervously.

Odin, one of the Espers of Justice, a faction that was one of the Three Superpowers of Tooneria, had arrived, and his sight made all the soldiers tremble in fear, as they knew way too well his reputation as being someone who enforced absolute justice and did not have mercy in his dictionary at all when it comes to dealing with evildoers.

"I will deal with them," said Odin in a rough and deep voice. He got down from his horse and walked towards the protestors, and the sound of footsteps gave one the idea of how heavy his armor was, which in turn indicated his physical strength.

"This won't end well for those people…" one of the soldiers said to his comrade. "I feel bad for them already…"

"There's almost no way this is going to end without at least one person dying…" said the latter.

Odin stopped in front of the protestors and watched them scream and shout at him to give back the yukkuris. After listening to them for a while, he said, "You people do realize that all these happened in the first place because of your atrocious treatment towards those beings you call yukkuris, right? It only makes sense that the punishment you receive for not treating them well is to no longer have any contact with them. The yukkuris are currently living in a new world, finally free from you refuses' reign of terror!"

The people, however, refused to listen to him and kept on demanding the return of the yukkuris.

"They have been living alongside us since the beginning of the world! They belong in this world with us! Give them back!"

"We cannot live without yukkuris! They are a part of our lives! You cannot take them away from us, so give them back!"

"My company relies on yukkuris to make profit! Without them, I have lost my job and method of earning money! Give them back!"

"I abuse yukkuris all day long! Abusing them has become the same thing as breathing and eating to me! I can't live without abusing them!"

"I want to abuse yukkuris! Give them back! I want to abuse them again!"

"There is no justice if yukkuris live peacefully!"

After listening to what they had to say, Odin asked, "Your reason for wanting them back is nothing more than the sick and atrocious act of abusing them! Exactly what reason do you have that you want to abuse them?"

"FOR FUN!"

"Because I want to!"

"Because it's fun!"

"Because they ruined my garden once!"

"Because they are pests!"

"That's the way things work here!"

"I breathe and eat yukkuri abuse!"

"GIVE THEM BACK, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Because they are scum!"

Hearing such responses only made Odin angry. "Some of your reasons are justified, but most of them are nothing more than selfish and sadistic desires! You see fit that you can do whatever you want to them, simply because you are the more superior species! I cannot believe that such misfits like you people can exist in this world! You call yukkuris scum, but you yourselves are even bigger scums! The worst kind of scums there are!"

The people, however, ignored what he said and shouted nonstop with an ever increasing volume for the yukkuris to be returned so that they could continue abusing them. People even started throwing objects at him, but they simply bounced off his armor harmlessly. He didn't even bother trying to hold up his arms in defense.

One person tried crossing over the line, but when Odin saw this, he swung his hand at his knee with such a force that the man's leg was bent unnaturally. He fell back with his hands on his knee while crying in pain. "MY LEG! MY LEG!"

The people gasped at what Odin did to him, and some of them angrily shouted at him. "How dare you hurt him?! You monster! Have you no remorse?!"

"You are the ones who should feel remorse for all that you have done!" Odin angrily replied.

"You dare hurt people for the sake of protecting yukkuris?! You have no moral! No humanity! You are a cruel and heartless monster! You have no respect for human lives!""

"Those who cannot respect the lives of innocent creatures have no right to talk about respecting life of any kind at all!" Odin loudly said to them. "A pot calling a kettle black! That's what you people exactly are! You call me a monster, yet you yourselves are monsters in the way you treat yukkuris! You think you are monsters that can do whatever you want to defenseless creatures? I will show you what a real monster is, for I have been called a monster by the people of my world for the power I possess!"

Despite what he said, the people were still angry at him, and some continued to speak angrily against him. Just then, people started to part to the sides to allow a certain group of people to step forward.

"It's the Deforestrator!" one of the protestors said when he saw a large man wearing a knight's helmet.

"It's the Easy Revolver, Epic Farmer, and the Human Deinonychus!" said another one. The latter was a feral-looking man with long, messy hair wearing torn clothes, and he was growling like a wild beast.

The four people, all of whom were famous abusers stepped in front of Odin, and the Easy Revolver said through the veil covering his mouth. "This is your last warning. Give back the yukkuris, or else you will force us to do what we do not wish to do."

"Hurt or even kill me, am I right in saying that?" asked Odin. "What makes you think your act of violence will convince us to give in to you? Pretty much the only answer you can ever give me for returning the yukkuris is to abuse them, and that is not a good answer!"

"If you do not comply, we will use force! If our governments won't do anything about this, we will do it ourselves!" said Easy Revolver.

"We ought to hurt you badly first to make you realize that you have messed with the wrong people!" suggested the Human Deinonychus. "You will see that we mean business!"

The protestors began shouting various things. "Yeah! Beat them up! Show them that we mean business!"

"Reclaim the yukkuris for us!"

"Make them give back the yukkuris!"

"Let us be able to abuse yukkuris again!"

"We're counting on you!"

"You have made a huge mistake," said Odin. "If you insist on doing this, I will show you what a real monster is like!"

* * *

"Take it easy!" a komoarisa and a koalice said to the Smashers.

"Awww! They're so cute!" Peach exclaimed while looking at the pair of koyukkuris inside a cage.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" asked Lucina, who owned those two yukkuris.

"You actually brought-a them back to theez world?" Mario asked her.

"I got the permission to do so from the Pentaglorious," replied Lucina. "However, they told me not to show it off to anyone else other than you people. They don't really have the intention of introducing yukkuris to our world, so they want to confine their existence to their own world as much as possible."

"Makes sense, considering that the yukkuris finally found a place where its inhabitants won't hurt them for fun and actually show great care for them," said Link. "It's probably for the best to confine them to that place."

Lucina opened the cage, which was on a table, and let the two koyukkuris come out to move around and get closer to the Smashers. "Are they siblings?" Peach asked Lucina.

"No, they're not," replied the latter. "The pet store owner chose for me two unrelated yukuris that have been weaned recently. I specifically asked for two unrelated ones so that they can mate when they grow older."

"You want more yukkuris in the future, don't you?" asked Marth.

"I can't help it. They're sooooo cute!" Lucina told him.

"They're very cute all right!" commented Gunner while petting the koalice, which was telling her to "chake id eajy."

"Do they get into trouble often?" asked Luigi.

"No," replied Lucina. "They're actually very obedient. Other than children's curiosity that may result in a bit of trouble made, they're very obedient and listen to whatever I tell them. I still can't believe that people enjoy hurting cute little things like these back in their original world…"

"Guess there are many kinds of people in the world…" said Luigi. "Some people are able to find enjoyment in doing things like this for some reason…"

"But you can't deny the fact that a world filled with tons of these kinds of people is simply unnatural…" Pikachu said to him.

"You have a point…" agreed the plumber.

"Maricha ij going to do poo-poo!" said the komarisa as it hurried as fast as it could back into the cage to relieve itself on a tissue paper spread out like a small carpet.

"This one's potty trained," Lucina told the Smashers, "but this one…" She looked at the koalice to see that it was also relieving itself, but on the table rather than in the cage. "This one has a bit of problem learning things, but you know, kids… It'll learn when it gets older.

"Yeah, they're kids after all, but even so, pet koyukkuris may get killed in that world just for doing something like this…" Luigi reminded her.

"They kill their own pets there?!" asked Zelda in shock.

"We didn't tell you that?" asked Luigi.

"Yeh, eetz true that-a people there even kill their own pets…" confirmed Mario. "Some see their pets as being expendable and even objects for letting out their anga… Seriously…"

"Those people are messed up! I'm glad I live with you guys!" said Parry.

"Don't the police do anything about this?" asked Peach.

"Abuse is all over the place there, so barely anyone cares about it," said Luigi. "In fact, the police probably even abuse their own pets and yukkuris out in the wild just because they can!""

"Long answer short: that place is seriously messed up!" said Pikachu.

"Thanks to you guys, they're now able to live a happy and peaceful life!" said Lucina while petting her koyukkuris.

"Right-a! I feel very happy for them!" said Mario with a smile.

* * *

The protestors were horrified beyond words.

The Deforestrator, Easy Revolver, Epic Farmer, and the Human Deinonychus…

All four of them lying on the ground… dead!

They were all no match for Odin. The moment they tried to attack him, all he did was swing his sword once at a fast speed, and they all fell to the ground badly wounded. He then mercilessly ended their lives by stabbing them in the chests.

"He… He killed them all…" one of the protestors said in shock.

The soldiers watching from behind Odin weren't shocked, for they knew well that this sort of thing was going to happen, but they felt bad for those people. "Told you this would happen…" said a soldier.

The people moved back in fear after seeing what Odin did, but then a group of five people, the Anon, rushed forward, and one of them pointed at Odin and angrily said, "You won't get away with this! How dare you kill people for the sake of protecting yukkuris! Yukkuris are trashe that deserve to be tortured and killed! If you defend them, that makes you trash as well!"

"You call them trash, yet you do not realize the bigger trash you are in killing them for your own entertainment!" Odin said to them.

"You have no respect for life!" that member of the Anon shouted at him. "You value the lives of yukkuris over humans, who are more superior to them in every way! Have you no shame for your actions?!"

"Contrary to what you said, I value and respect life," claimed Odin, "which is exactly why I rid the world of trash like you in order to ensure peace, safety, and justice! Those who commit crimes are refuses of the universe that have no right to breathe the same air as those on the side of justice!"

Filled with rage, the members of the Anon shouted various things at him, and some of the people also did the same while demanding for yukkuris to be returned.

"If you insist on keeping up this attitude," said Odin as his temper increased, "then I shall execute all of you!"

* * *

"Take it easy, nice mister!" said a patchouli, and then it was rubbed in the face gently by Mike the Smart.

The yukkuri was placed on a table surrounded by five men, the Pentaglorious, the second highest ruling body of the world, inferior only to the mastermind behind all the governments of the planet, Big Brother.

"Such a peculiar creature," said a man who wore a jack-o-lantern over his head, Smash Pumpkin.

"It would have been more peculiar if it weren't for the fact that our world has its fair share of peculiar creatures," said an anthropomorphic lizard with light blue skin, Ice Dragon.

"I cannot believe that they came from a world were abusing them is something common and enjoyed by several people!" said a man whose one side of the face was made of machine—Hyper Knee.

"That is indeed the unfortunate truth," said Mike while letting the patchouli rub his hand. "However, thanks to the effort of the Smashers, they are now living in a new world where the people will not abuse them."

"I cannot believe that a world where such uncouth and heartless people exist!" said Smash Pumpkin. "To think that cruelly murdering and torturing innocent creatures would be something passed off as entertainment!"

"Mass extermination of living things are only justified if they are a pest and a threat to mankind," said Paprista, a man wearing a red knit cap. "I looked up the reports of that world, and while yukkuris do get exterminated for being pests at times, they are usually killed for the sake of entertainment."

Paprista was the newest member of the Pentaglorious, serving as the replacement for Caller, who was revealed to be the leader of an evil organization called the Cult of Pessimism, which was brought down thanks to the effort of the Smashers and another member of the Espers of Justice, Bahamut.

"What are those people thinking? How can they find such an activity enjoyable? Do they have no respect for life?" asked Hyper Knee.

"Whatever made those people do that in the first place, it's all over now, because they will soon turn over a new leaf and live a new life where they will no longer care about yukkuris," said Mike. "It may be hard for some of them, but they will soon realize that this is for the best and accept the change. If they cannot accept this change and insist on wanting to abuse these little things again, then the universe has no need for people like them."

"It is Odin we sent there," said Paprista. "I am sure he will make them accept their new life soon enough. He has the capability to strike great fear into people, and fear is mandatory for making changes and enforcing obedience."

"Which is exactly why Big Brother decided that he is the best person for this job," said Mike. "The governments there may not approve of this and our method at first, but I'm sure that as time goes by, they will be thanking us for changing their world for the best. Those who cannot accept this change, like I said earlier, are not fit to live in this universe."

* * *

People screamed in horror as Odin moved around the place fast on his horse, which stomped the ground with such a force that it left behind deep footprints, in an attempt to slay them. Several people were killed by either his sword or his spear, and some were rammed by his horse so hard that their bones broke or got trampled underneath him.

Some people, instead of running, attempted to stop him, because they were so filled with rage that they were pretty much willing to do anything to get back the yukkuris.

Steven threw a large rock at Odin, but the latter, needless to say, easily destroyed it with his sword. Steven was cut by his sword when Odin ran past him on his horse.

Some people hurled themselves at Odin from the sides, one of them being Thorndike, to try to push him off his horse. He easily knocked them away by swinging his arms, however, but caught Thorndike by the neck. He rode his horse towards a traffic light and rammed his head against it hard.

"DIE!" one person shouted in anger as he drove a car in Odin's direction in an attempt to run him down. Odin's horse turned around and gave the car a powerful kick from his hind legs to send it spinning back into the air.

Things went on for a while, and soon, dead bodies were all over the place. Surviving onlookers were horrified at what they saw. In just a short amount of time, Odin had killed several of the protestors. He had one person held in his hand by the neck, and the latter was begging for mercy and apologizing to him.

"The yukkuris probably said the same thing," Odin said to him. "Obviously, you didn't spare them." He then gripped his hand with such a force that the man's neck snapped.

The remaining people backed away in fear. They had never seen such a bloody sight. Even though they lived a life of seeing dead bodies, it was the bodies of the countless of yukkuris they had killed. Even the "terrorist bombing" caused by Arnold didn't result in that much visible dead bodies, as they were usually in pieces due to the explosion and buried underneath rubbles.

Looking at the trembling people, Odin said, "Let this be a warning to you. We are sent here to ensure that you people change from your old lifestyle! From now on, the creatures that have coexisted in suffering alongside you are forever gone! You will have to deal with it and live a new life without them! If you are willing to cooperate, then I assure you that no harm will befall you! If you insist on protesting like these lowlifes did, then death is the only thing in store for you!"

After saying this, he turned to return to his camp, but then he saw Rufus, who was on the ground and slightly injured, laughing. "Heeheehee! This is madness! This is insanity! Heeheehee! Hahahahahahaha! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE! EVERYWHERE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Without saying a word, Odin grabbed the top of his head and twisted it forcefully to break his neck. He continued on his way towards the camp and told the soldiers to clean up the place.

"Did he have to do this…?" one soldier said in his head.

"That guy scares me… Seriously… To think that he would be the Pentaglorious and Big Brother's favorite…" said another soldier in his head.

As the soldiers went to clean up the dead bodies, the surviving protestors were in tears and trying to get over the horrific experience they just had.

Vicente was among the protestors that survived. He had witnessed some of his friends getting killed before his eyes and was terribly scarred by the sight of it. Falling on his knees, the thought of the Smashers suddenly appeared in his head. "If only you people… never showed up here in the first place…"

He remembered the days when he went around happily killing yukkuris he came across outside. The times he tortured them while letting other yukkuris watch in horror… He also remembered that one reimu he kept restrained and alive in his house for years and forcing her to give birth using a special kind of liquid and then either killed or ate her babies in front of her… He would never be able to relive those days again.

Gritting his teeth, he trembled in anger and then shouted at the top of his voice, "IF ONLY YOU PEOPLE NEVER SHOWED UP HERE! I HATE YOU ALL! I HATE YOU!"

He wasn't the only person shouting, as some other survivors also shouted at the top of their voices.

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN A WORLD WITHOUT YUKKURIS! I CAN'T HANDLE IT!"

"I WANT TO ABUSE THEM AGAIN! I WANT TO! GIVE THEM BACK! GIVE THEM BACK!"

Screams and cries filled the air, all of them about not being able to accept yukkuris no longer being in their world. The soldiers stopped what they were doing to look at them. Those people's actions looked so heartbreaking that some of the soldiers felt bad for them, yet they couldn't believe that they would make such a huge deal over wanting to abuse defenseless creatures.

"GIVE THEM BACK! GIVE THEM BACK!"

"HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE MONEY WITHOUT YUKKURIS?!"

"HOW CAN I HONOR MY SON WHEN THERE ARE NO MORE KOYUKKURIS TO KILL?!" screamed Childless, who was there during the protest and survived.

That day, cries of sadness and rage filled the air. As they did so, they thought about their "joyful" days of abusing yukkuris, making them suffer in the worst possible ways they could come up with.

The days of hammering yukkuris to death…

The days of burning them alive…

The days of melting them in water…

The days of killing newborn babies in front of their screaming parents…

The days of destroying their accessories and making other yukkuris hurt them because of their lack of accessories…

The days of feeding them poison…

The days of eating them while they screamed and begged not to be eaten…

The days of using products made from live yukkuris that were begging to be ended of their sufferings…

Those days were gone… All gone… Forever gone…

The haughty people of the world of yukkuris that stood at the top of the "food chain," after enjoying the pleasure of abusing those defenseless creatures for a long time, now found themselves no longer the most powerful and at the mercy of people who exerted force and fear over them.

The "monsters" were now being overlooked by more terrifying "monsters."

Their lives would never be the same.

The lives they once enjoyed were gone forever.

The main source of pleasure was forever gone from their grasps.

Their suffering, however, would not have to last forever if they were willing to accept their new life. Some of them might find it easy, but some might find it hard.

While all this was happening, the creatures they once reigned over with terror, the yukkuris, were living happy lives in their new world, a world where people treated them with love and respect. Even yukkuris that were rude and rage inducing were not tortured mercilessly but instead put into confinement so that they could not cause harm to anyone.

The people cried and raged over the lack of yukkuris to abuse, while the yukkuris enjoyed a peaceful life devoid of pain and suffering.

"GIVE THEM BACK! GIVE THEM BACK!"

* * *

"Such adorable little things!" Lucina said happily while watching her pet koyukkuris sleep peacefully in their cage.

"Chake id eajy…" the komarisa said in her sleep with a smile.

* * *

 _HAPPY END…  
for the yukkuris_

Odin, the last member of the Espers of Justice, finally makes his appearance after being mentioned for the first time in Magister Saga. The Espers of Justice are inspired by the three admirals of One Piece, with Odin being inspired by Akainu in terms of personality and belief. The appearances of all three members are based on their namesake summons from Final Fantasy, however.

What differentiates Odin from yukkuri abusers if they both kill innocents? Unlike the abusers, Odin does not kill innocents for laughs. He only kills them if he sees fits for them to be sacrificed for greater good. Therefore, he sees the killing of innocent without a reason as an act of evil and will not sit still to this. Because most abusers kill yukkuris for fun, the former are, in his eyes, evildoers who must be executed.

Of course, he would see yukkuris that cause trouble as worthy of death. However, since the yukkuris are sort of being protected by his superiors, he is in no position to demand the death of such kinds of yukkuris. As ruthless as he is, he still obeys his superiors attentively.

The Pentaglorious are based on the Five Elder Stars from One Piece, and they are all named after members of the website GameFaqs. I can't exactly remember where I got the name Paprista, though, but I think it might have been from the same site.

Anyway, these are the characters I own: all five members of the Pentaglorious, Caller, Parry, Thorndike, Steven, Vicente, and all the celebrity abusers.

All other characters are owned by their respective owners.

Also, some of the yukkuri abuse scenes here are based on or inspired by abuse pics I saw on the internet.

Perhaps you'll be seeing yukkuris more often in my SSB series due to Lucina owning two of them. I cannot be sure whether or not I will come back to explore this yukkuri storyline again. Perhaps it's for the best that this never happens.

The yukkuri fandom is a really messed up and controversial one. I wish that those who enjoy yukkuri abuse would eventually grow up and become more mature and then look back in shame at the things they once enjoyed and decide that they will never again enjoy something like this.

Let the abuse fandom die out, but the family friendly fandom live on!


End file.
